marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chen Wu
|gender = Male |DOD = Early 2018Iron Fist: 2.02: The City's Not for BurningIron Fist: 2.09: War Without End |affiliation = Golden Tigers (formerly) |tv series = Iron Fist (7 episodes) |actor = Funan Chien |status = Deceased}} Chen Wu was a former Golden Tigers member who had lost faith in the organisation following losing an eye during a clash. Upon Ho's death, Wu chose to side with Davos and assisted him with tracking down and slaughtering members of both the Golden Tigers and the Yangsi Gonshi. Despite initially joining Davos to save his own life, Wu was soon inspired by Davos' work with ending the Triad War and became a true disciple of Davos and had become determined to prove his worth to him. While dealing with Joy Meachum and Misty Knight who were fighting to stop Davos, Wu was then shot in the neck by Ward Meachum before then being finished off by Mary Walker. Biography Golden Tigers Meeting with Yangsi Gonshi As tensions between the Golden Tigers and the Yangsi Gonshi had continued to escalate, Wu was called to stand guard during peace meetings. Wu personally greeted Sherry Yang as she arrived to the meeting alongside Danny Rand and Colleen Wing, as Wu demanded that Yang hand over all of her weapons, only for her to explain that Rand himself was the weapon, with Wu and Rand briefly making eye contact with each other as Rand made a fist. Wu had then accepted this as he proceeded to lead Yang, Rand and Wing to the meeting to negociate peace between the Golden Tigers and Yangsi Gonshi. Bringing them to meet with Ho, Wu had stood next to Donnie Chang as Ho noted that he had agreed to meet with Hai-Qing Yang not his wife, only for Yang to calmly explain that she had already been gifted with the Dragon Head Baton which gave her permission to speak on behalf of the Yangsi Gonshi, which Ho accepted. Wu then stood by the peace negotiations had begun, with Yang and Ho discussing who should gain power of the Red Hook Pier and at what price it should be paid for. However Wu witnessed Rand interrupting the meeting to try and get Yang out, believing that Ho had set up a trap. As Yang took Rand's advice and got up from the table with Wing, Wu was then ordered to bring her back to continue with the meeting as it was regarded by Ho as an insult to their peace negotiations. As Wu then followed Yang and Wing, all of the other members of the Golden Tigers had confronted Rand and tried to attack him, only for Rand to reveal himself to be the Iron Fist and used his Chi power to create a shockwave which had subdued Ho and the other Golden Tigers. Wu meanwhile continued following Yang and Wing, as he caught up with them and immediately engaged in a furious fight against Wing. Although Wing was a skilled fighter, still able to land several strong punches against him, Wu had managed to gain the advantage when he caught Wing's kick in his arms and took advantage of her being off balance to kick out her other leg and knock her down onto her back. Confident that he had been victorious in their fight, Wu stood over Wing but was unaware of Yang stepping up behind him. Before Wu could even react, Yang drew a needle from her hair and plunged it directly into Wu's left eye, causing him considerable agony as he screamed out in horrible pain before he then fell unconscious.Iron Fist: 2.03: This Deadly Secret Davos' Mission Recruited by Davos To be added Fighting Colleen Wing To be added Final Showdown To be added Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Chen was a highly skilled martial artist and combatant. Chen was skilled enough to take down multiple members of a street gang and was able to go toe-to-toe with Misty Knight and Colleen Wing although he was beaten. Equipment To be added Facilites *'Golden Tigers' Hideout': To be added *'Eden Towers': To be added Relationships Allies *Ho † - Former Boss *Donnie Chang *Davos - Enemy turned Ally *Ryhno's Gang - Enemies turned Allies **Ryhno † **Crank **Spokes **Wiz **Chain **Hex Enemies *Yangsi Gonshi **Sherry Yang **Liu † **James Wong *Colleen Wing *Danny Rand *Golden Tigers - Allies turned Enemies *Joy Meachum *Nines Hat † *Leather Coat † *BB † - Former Ally *Misty Knight *Ward Meachum - Killer *Mary Walker - Killer Appearances Gallery Golden Tigers.png Chen_Wu_Stabbed_In_The_Eye.png IFS2x05-DavosKillsLiu.png DavosRecruitingChenWu.png Trivia *In the comics, Chen Wu is a member of the Golden Tigers, under the command of Chaka Khan. He tried to appropriate the full control of the local racket but were opposed and defeated by Iron Fist. References External Links * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Golden Tigers Members Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Ward Meachum Category:Characters Killed by Mary Walker